okamifandomcom-20200223-history
True Orochi
True Orochi is the form of Orochi at the peak of his power 100 years prior to the events of Ōkami, and is the form defeated by Nagi and Shiranui. He is responsible for setting the events of Ōkami in motion. Description True Orochi is quite similar to his weaker present-day counterpart Orochi, but has some alterations to mark his form at its peak of power. The demonic serpent still has eight heads, each bearing a unique element with its own kanji, going clockwise: Fire , Earth , Poison , Light , Lightning , Water , Wind and Darkness . At the base of the eight necks is a shrine on a stone pedestal, with surrounding lanterns and plants, resembling a zen garden. In the shrine hangs a gigantic bell, which generates an impenetrable barrier that shields True Orochi from any damage. The shrine and the bell is covered in gold plates, signifying the status and power of True Orochi. It is also covered in golden armor plating (instead of being bare with only the helmet like Orochi), and its helmet is also covered in gold. Story Background True Orochi presumably originated from the Ark of Yamato, which had a chamber for it aboard. More than 200 years prior to the events of Ōkami, it attacked the Celestial Plain (causing all the Celestials to flee in the Ark of Yamato with Waka, which would inadvertently lead to their demise during the Ark of Yamato genocide). Following the advice of Waka, Amaterasu dragged Orochi down to the mortal plain, waiting for a person of a legendary bloodline who could defeat Orochi. Orochi settled in the Moon Cave and terrorized the inhabitants of Kamiki Village, selecting a young maiden as a sacrifice every year. Amaterasu was wrongly believed to be Orochi's familiar and given the name Shiranui. Eventually the person of the legendary bloodline, Nagi, was born. Although he antagonized Amaterasu at first, he teamed up with her to defeat Orochi after his beloved, Nami, was chosen to be the sacrifice. Shiranui died during the battle, becoming the legend of Orochi. ''Ōkami'' Some time prior to Amaterasu's arrival at the Northern Lands, Lika, a girl of the Oina tribe who possessed great spiritual power suddenly vanished from the village of Wep'keer, just as a fierce blizzard hit the entire region. In a quest to search for her, Amaterasu and Issun entered Ponc'tan, at which one of the residents, Miya, stated that she saw Lika crossing the Spirit Gate deep within the dark forest of Yoshpet. When the Sun Goddess and her companion crossed the ancient artifact and entered True Orochi's lair a century past, many details of the legend of Orochi unfolded and was proven to be false. One such detail was the reason behind Lika's disappearance, as well as the truth concerning Shiranui's death. ''Ōkamiden'' After Akuro revealed himself and his aims to Chibiterasu and Kurow some time after the defeat of King Fury, he headed back 9 months into the past (conciding with the events of Ōkami) to reach the moment of Orochi's defeat, in order to bathe in the blood of the demonic serpent. Fortunately, Kurow prevented this from happening, only for Akuro to move further into the past, to the event of True Orochi's defeat. Kurow attempted to prevent the demonic being from getting to Orochi's corpse, but a falling boulder was also heading for him, and in a desperate move, Chibiterasu knocked the Moon Tribe boy out of harm's way, at the cost of Akuro making contact with Orochi's blood, greatly amplifying his powers. Bestiary entry ''Ōkami'' "No other monsters inspire the awe than this giant serpent demands. It has eight heads, eight tails, terrifying red eyes burning with rage and an underbelly scraped bloody and raw. All on a body large enough to grow trees on. This is the legendary Orochi, said to be fond of drinking. Behold, O (mountain) RO (of) CHI (dark spirits)! OROCHI!" Strategy True Orochi's strategy exactly the same as his weaker counterpart's. Trivia *Each attacks by each necks are more sharp and powerful than by century-after itself. *If user stays on Orochi's back without destroying the bell, all heads will turn to you and attack. *True Orochi is the only boss fought in a different time period than the one in which Ōkami takes place. Category:Enemies in Ōkami Category:Bosses